The Way To Your Heart Part I: The Meeting
by Peenk Phuzipen
Summary: so, the title is a little corny, but . . . this is Clark and Lois's first meeting, Lois has a boyfriend.(I know she hates men) read! read! read! review!


THE WAY TO YOUR HEART Part I: The Meeting 

  
  


_ Okay, Clark, interview. Make a good impression. Sure the last newspaper turned you down, but that doesn't mean _The Daily Planet_ will. It's very prestigious. Oh, I hope I get the job!_ thought Clark Kent, as he walked through the swinging doors of _The Daily Planet. _After riding the elevatora few floors up, he got off. _There, at the end of the hall. Perry White's office. God, please let me get the job!_

After entering the office, Clark looked around him. Trophies for similar achievements were on a book case. Best Article, Best Reporter, Best Newspaper, Best News Series, Best . . .

Nicknacks, picture frames, and papers littered the desk. Then, spinning around in his chair, was Perry White. He had white, thinning hair, a white striped shirt, and suspenders on. He was a little plump, but he had a stern, hard yet kind face. The kind of person that was used to giving orders, but was as tame as a kitten on the inside. _Well, maybe not a kitten, but maybe a tiger cub. _ "Clark Kent, is it?"asked Perry.

"Yes, I'm here for the job of freelance reporter," said Clark. He sounded a lot more confident than he felt._ I need this job_, he thought. His palms were sweaty and he could feel the slight, very slight, perspiration on his face. 

"Kent, Clark Kent. Nice name. Catchy. Would look good on a byline. So, you've done some work at Smallville High School, got honors at KSU, traveled for a while. That gives you an all-around. Now, I know you're nervous, because this is an interview. Everyone who's human (Clark flinched at this remark, but Perry didn't notice) is nervous at a job interview. You shoulda seen some of the idiots who came in here before. But you, you don't look nervous at all. You have very little perspiration on your face, you look and sound confident. Those are good qualities in a reporter," stated Perry. He talked fast, but you could understand all that he was saying. 

"Is he cute?" asked a young woman who just walked through the door. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. Her face was shaped wonderfully with a stubborn chin. She was the most beautiful creature Clark had ever laid eyes on. 

"Look for yourself, Lois," said Perry with a twinkle in his eye. "Lois, look good and hard at him because you won't have another chance for a first look. Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent, your new partner."

"You mean I got the job?" asked Clark.

"Yep, and a challenge. Welcome to working with Mad Dog Lane," laughed Perry. Suddenly, Perry's laugh turned into a flat line mouth and an impassive face. "Now get to work. I will have no lollygagging in my office or anywhere in the city."

"Sure Mr. White," slurred Lois in a monotone voice. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. White!" cried Clark with the alacrity of a schoolboy just being told he was to get a lifetime supply of candy.

Lois and Clark left the office and Mr. White chuckling to himself. 

"So, where ya from?" asked Lois. 

"Smallville."

"Smallville? Never heard of it. Where is it?" Lois asked in an amused voice.

"Kansas." Clark was just waiting for the jokes, and slurs, and 'farmboy making his debut in the big city' cracks. And from what he had heard about Lois Lane, keeping up with her and bouncing back subtle insults. 

"Smallville, Kansas. Smallville, Kansas. A, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lois was rolling over and clutching her sides with laughter. She began to pull herself together and wipe her eyes. Clark was definitely not amused.

"Come on. I suppose you've never even seen a row of corn and been some snobby city slicker your whole life." Clark was mad. He was hired on the spot, and just got a new partner who was notorious for her scoops, and now she was laughing at him? Clark didn't like this new turn of events. 

"You're right, I never have. But I suppose you were born in a row of corn."

Clark was a little troubled by this, because he wasn't really sure where he was born, but he was pretty sure it wasn't in a row of corn. He wondered if Krypton actually had corn. 

"Actually, Ms. Lane, I was born on an entirely different planet with superior life forms on it. You see, I'm not actually human. My parents, for some unknown reason, put me on a rocket ship here, to Earth, where a Mr. and Mrs. Kent found me and raised me as their son. I only found this out a couple of years ago, and, it is really unnerving."

Lois only laughed harder at this, and Clark joined in. but his little speech about his past wasn't all that far form the truth. 

A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked toward them. He seemed sure of himself, and a little cocky. 

"Care to let me in on the joke?" asked the tall man. 

"Oh, Eric, this is Clark Kent, my new partner. Clark, this is Eric Williams, my boyfriend."

At the word 'boyfriend' Clark's heart sank. _So she has a boyfriend. What'd you expect? For her to fall madly in love with you? She's Lois Lane, star _Planet_ reporter. What could she possibly see in you, farmboy from Kansas? _

"Ready to go Lois?" asked Eric.

"Ready and raring to go! Clark, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow," Clark said in the most cheerful voice he could fake.

  
  


A/N: this will be a trilogy, don't worry your little heads. I know Lois is supposed to hate men, but for where I'm going, it's essential that she has a boyfriend. Who, by the way, is name after the two boys who decided to terrorize me when they met me. One moved to Chicago, and the other one decided he liked me after all. Now he just tells me the joy of making other people miserable. Isn't that lovely? Anyway, I hoped you liked the story and will read my next two that will come out ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW! 

Lois and Clark are not mine, nothing/no one in the story is really mine except Eric Williams. Please don't sue. Luv ya! 


End file.
